Winnie on the hunt Dennis X Winnie
by crowm442
Summary: After just seeing HT3 I am upset there wasn't more Dennis X Winnie scenes, i'm even a bit upset Dennis denied his feelings, this is gonna go off the basis of 12 year old Dennis and 12 year old Winnie, Winnie is still wanting Dennis, but he is still blossoming and scared of Winnie's advances. Is Winnie going to win? Will she get that moment where Dennis finally looks? HT3 spoilers
1. Chapter 1

"Nope! Not gonna do it!" Dennis said looking away.

It was the usual, Dennis was having his arm twisted by Winnie's older brother while Winnie simply starred, waiting for that one moment where he agreed to look her in the eye. One would see this as insane, but Dennis actually liked these moments, they were simply a game, and he always would win this game. Today he won by doing a tumble, flinging Will off his back.

"Well that was fun Winnie, but i'm gonna go to bed." Dennis said turning around before Winnie grabbed his cape.

"Oh no no no!" She said turning him around. "It has been far too many a year i've waited . . . My zing." She said with a smile looking to his eyes which failed to meet hers.

She used her speed to try and maneuver his eyes on hers, but Dennis could still see from the corner of his eye and sent his vision back and forth, as always keeping his eyes oddly enough AWAY from the prize.

"You can't make me Winnie, like i said, no zinging for me!" Dennis said gently removing her strong grip. "Now if you'll please?"

Dennis' eye was still comically bouncing around his socket as he did a speed run up the steps of the lobby to find his bedroom.

"Ah! Peace!" Dennis said flopping into bed.

"Can i be apart of peace?" Winnie said.

"WAH! Winnie?! No bedroom invading! That was a rule!" Dennis said pointing to the door with his eyes to the ceiling.

"You don't have to look at me Dennis, can i just have a kiss on the cheek goodnight?" Winnie said with a pout Dennis could sense.

"Couldn't your dad just kiss you goodnight or something?" He said weakly as he began to sweat.

"Could you do it for me as a birthday gift?" Winnie asked her big eyes starring up at him from the bed's edge. "A peck on the forehead maybe?"

"Your birthday is tomorrow, and that's not your gift." Dennis said trying to hold his ground.

"But it's my 13th birthday, you wouldn't say no to your best friend would you?" Winnie said smiling hopefully.

Dennis remained silent.

"Hmph!" Winnie said climbing onto the bed. "Well i guess if you won't give a kiss, i'll just have to take a kiss!"

Dennis then shoved her away.

"You remember the rules we made! I have to agree to a kiss!" He said burying his face in the pillow.

"Rules don't apply on my birthday, that's the only rule i remember!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Not your birthday!" Dennis said.

"I'm within 12 hours of my birth Dennis, it is technically my birthday," Winnie said losing her patience. "C'mon, just a kiss goodnight?"

Dennis sighed.

"I'll give you a forehead kiss, but you go to bed." Dennis said pulling himself from the pillow.

Winnie nodded and leaned her head down for Dennis place a kiss upon, but Winnie took this one chance and turned her head up at the last second to give him a full on kiss.

"Mph!" Dennis said pulling away in annoyance.

He didn't dislike the kiss, and this wasn't the first time she had a full on kiss with him, his first was on Christmas when she and her brothers snuck a sprig of mistletoe over there heads in exchange for Winnie's christmas dinner. He honored the plan they had and agreed to the kiss.

"I'm not talking to you! And as usual i'm hiding when that clock strikes midnight, i remember last year when you tried to find me and steal some kisses." Dennis said turning around eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Well fine then." Winnie said sneaking a final kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Dennis groaned as she left, but unknown to her he gave a hint of chuckle when she left, before lightly putting his hand to his cheek.

"She's crazy." He said smiling as he went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Happy birthday Winnie!" Dracula said handing Winnie a present.

"Thanks Uncle Drac, is Dennis hiding?" Winnie asked.

"You know he's not hiding in his room today, but he is hiding." Dracula said winking.

"Really? Hm," Winnie said looking around before opening her gift, which was in fact a set of ponytail holders. "Wow, cute!"

"Thought you might like a change from pigtail to ponytail," Dracula said. "Here i helped Mavis with one of these once, but she never liked it.

After a small movement, Dracula pulled the hair into a long pretty ponytail.

"I love it!" Winnie said checking her reflection in a suit of armor. "Thank you!"

"Ah my little girls always knew best at manners, at least she and Winnifer did." Wayne said drinking a cup of punch.

"Where they got it from though is anyone's guess." Wanda said.

While the two parents conversed at the local punch table, underneath the table was Dennis disguised as a rat, and while no one was looking he slipped a package on the table.

"What the? Oh, he must be near," Wayne said finding what he deduced was Winnie's birthday gift. "Hey! Hey Winnie!"

Winnie made her way forward and took the package with a smile.

"Thanks! Oh and thanks to Dennis as well." She said trying to smell for him, but luckily he laced himself in werewolf pheromones to cover his scent with the scents of every other werewolf.

"Hm, i'll find you!" She called before opening the gift and finding a bat shaped paper weight. "Oh cool!"

Winnie admired the sparkle it had, and pulled off a little note.

"Until you get your way, may this suffice for your prey." It said.

"Ugh, he just HAS to play hard to get." Winnie said crossing her arms in an extremely cute pout.

Dennis sneaked to another table to try and get a better look.

"Wow," He suddenly thought. "She looks good in a ponytail."

He blushed upon realizing what he was just thinking.

The rest of the party went through pretty uneventfully, but soon Dennis found himself distracted and tired, so he decided to grab a quick slice of cake before Winnie could find him, but it was this mistake that had him found.

"Ha!" She said grabbing his arm before he could run upstairs. "Wait a minute? What's that smell? You smell like a werewolf?" Winnie said with a slightly confused and possibly angry look.

"What i had to hide my scent somehow!" Dennis said sheepishly.

"Why do you smell like that?" Winnie accused letting go.

And thus this was her mistake, Dennis flew up the steps, but once again, Winnie was at his bedside when he tried to rest.

"Winnie-OOF!" He tried to say before Winnie jumped on the bed with an upset look. "What are you doing? No! it's been 12 hours i"

Winnie put a finger to his lips before taking a deep breath.

"I don't care if it's a kiss or a lick, or whatever, be it from me, or from you, i want THIS, now." Winnie said jumping on him to give him what seemed like a surprise hug.

"Winnie, wh-what are you doing?" Dennis said confused as she refused to budge, nuzzling her face into her shirt.

"Nothing," Winnie said honestly breathing deeply in, trying to replace these random pheromones with her own. "I just don't want this smell of dog on you unless it's MINE or Tinkles, so either you're gonna snuggle with me."

"Snuggle? Y-you aren't gonna make me kiss you?" Dennis said still slightly scared.

"I would never say no to a kiss from you, but right now . . . Just wrap your arms around me, because the fear i had when i smelled you, it was fear you weren't mine. Even if you play hard to get, i'd always hoped you'd say yes to me, perhaps even today, now that i'm 13."

Dennis was shocked, here Winnie was, completely open, arms wrapped around him, wanting nothing more then his affection, but he was just too scared. He gave a final say before bringing a hand on her head to pat her before kissing her on the forehead, before bringing her forward for a kiss on the lips.

"Happy birthday Winnie." Dennis said with a smile.

Winnie chuckled because Dennis still refused to look her in the eye.


	3. Chapter 3

Dennis was embarrassed, he was now 14, and was forced to knock on Winnie's door and confront her.

"What is it Zing?" Winnie asked pretending to be surprised at his sudden visit.

"You know why i'm here." Dennis said crossing his arms with a head turned up in protest.

"Oh?" Winnie said smiling as he pulled out of his pocket what appeared to be a pink ponytail holder. "Now what would you be doing with one of those strawberry locks?"

"You know where it came from! You were in my room! You left it on my bed as a marking!" Dennis exclaimed red faced.

"Would my Zing rather i left a more . . . definitive mark?" Winnie said walking forward to try tickling his chin with a claw.

"You try and intimidate me, cute, but it doesn't work! HISS!" He said pulling a horrifying face which seemed to turn her blood a bit white.

"Hmph, well maybe if you looked me in the eye, i wouldn't be so desperate when i wished to mark you.

"And maybe you'd stop giving your brothers your food in exchange for holding me down." Dennis said rolling his eyes at the thought.

"It's only every week or so, and the thinner i am, the faster i am at catching you." Winnie said winking.

Dennis knew better though, Winnie wasn't just trying to keep fast, she was keeping at a fast itself, she was trying to lose weight for Dennis, she wanted to stay healthy, she even tried going vegetarian for a short time (That went bad), she also feared she would look disgusting if she ate like her siblings, and Dennis was afraid that even now it was getting worse for her because the last time he gave her a hug, he could feel her ribs.

"Winnie, just please . . . Eat tonight, or else next time you leave a scrunchy . . . I might just throw it away." He said tossing it too her.

Winnie looked down at the little band, crying.

"Dennis, i'm sorry, i just," Winnie said mumbling. "I love you."

"And do you think i hate you?" Dennis asked seriously.

It was one of the few times he looked her straight in the eye, but this wasn't a look that would spark a zing, these were only given when he was angry at Winnie's love, not afraid for himself when it was a fear of her love.

"Winnie, i love you, I knew i loved you from the moment you said i was the nicest guy you know, I knew i loved you when i saw that bat throw you and i grew my fangs! Winnie i will say it only one more time, I love you, and i want you to stay healthy." Dennis said.

"Okay." Winnie said looking down.

Winnie was so focused on the floor that she didn't notice him walk forward to lift up her chin and give her a kiss on the lips.

"Maybe a day will come when i'll say it every moment." He whispered his eyes closed, but his forehead pressed to hers.

"I love you." Winnie whispered back, wishing nothing more then for him to open his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Dennis was on his 16th birthday, and he could feel it, his body was a bit stressed from his puberty, which messed him up more with his dhampyr genes.

"Ugh, i hate all this!" He said popping another pimple.

"Be careful Denise o vich, you'll scar yourself." Dracula warned as he held the mirror.

"I can't believe i agreed to a date with Winnie, on my birthday!" He said shaking his head as he puffed his hair up more.

"You know, she's really excited, maybe today will be the day you finally zing." Mavis teased.

"Ugh, mom, don't you have a husband?" Dennis chuckled as Vlad fixed his tie.

"Okay, PERFECT!" Vlad said. "Now get out there and make me a great great grandpa!"

"Grandpa Vlad!" Dennis whined.

"Don't worry, if something bad happens we'll give you a phone call to get you out." Mavis said assuredly.

"Don't." Dennis said rolling his eyes

Dennis walked downstairs to meet Winnie at the front door.

"Wow." He accidentally said out loud.

She was dressed in a similar flower dress to the one she wore as a little girl on his last birthday, her hair was brushed and pulled back in a sleek smooth mane, and she appeared to be wearing perfume.

"Wow indeed," She said rubbing a hand up his arm. "And i . . . Are you wearing cologne?"

"Uh, well, maybe," Dennis said sweating as he let himself be sniffed.

Winnie sniffed around his neck making him extremely nervous.

"Such a nice cologne, Zing." She said kissing his chin while he looked upwards.

"Shouldn't the goodnight kiss be after -cough- the uh date?" Dennis asked looking outside to see the sun lowering.

"Since you rarely take a kiss yourself, i savor every kiss i can get." Winnie said rubbing a paw on his chest.

"HEY! Get a room!" Griffin called gaining him a gibbs from his invisible lover.

Dennis chuckled and pulled lightly at his collar.

"After you." He said holding the door open.

Winnie bowed jokingly and went outside where she lead him to the car.

After a long drive Dennis and Winnie arrived at a restaurant named Cafe La Amonster.

"Fancy." She said after he opened the door.

"I spare no expense for you Winnie." Dennis said kissing her hand.

After obtaining a table and seats, Dennis chose to look at his menu, while Winnie simply rested her head on her hands with a big smile on her face.

"Not gonna happen." Dennis said knowing if he looked up he might zing.

Winnie however wouldn't have this, not today, he was 16 and so was she.

"Dennis, look at me, i love you, you love me, look me in the eyes, i beg you because I CAN'T TAKE IT!" She said trying to keep to her inner voice.

Dennis gulped, Winnie was never this angry with him.

"I'm scared." Dennis said.

"Why?" Winnie asked desperate for the look she craved.

"This is my only chance and it needs to be perfect, i think we deserve that." Dennis said not even registering the words on the menu.

"Dennis, it's not marriage, and i'm not asking you to make love, i want to see the love in your eyes, i have waited, and i think tonight is the night you stop fighting." She said with a stern look that Dennis refused to eye.

He sighed however and put down his menu, still looking down he took a deep breath, and brought his head up, but before his eyes could meet hers, a rumbling met his pockets.

"Oh yeah, mom." He thought as he fished for his phone.

As he opened the phone he was confused, instead of his mother's voice was a rumble of voices before Mavis's voice came strong.

"Dennis, i'm not joking you gotta get down here now." Mavis said, too which Dennis interpreted as the excuse he was supposed to give Winnie, so he simply hung up.

Winnie was tapping her fingers on the table impatiently.

"Sorry i-" Dennis said before his phone rang again.

"Mom we talked about-" Dennis said before his mother cut him off.

"It's not that," She said urgently. "It's Tinkles."


	5. Chapter 5

Dennis and Winnie left a tip, and went outside. The car was simply for style, they didn't have time to waste and went with their monster speed back to the hotel instead.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Dennis said fearing the worst.

After arriving at the hotel, they paid no mind to the doorman who was thrown back by the rush of wind that came with their entrance.

"Papa Drac! What happened? Where's Tinkles?" Dennis said seeing Papa Drac in tears.

"Oh it's horrible!" Dracula said pointing to a room nearby.

Dennis and Winnie slowly approached the door, they could hear little yelps. Dennis slowly pushed the door open, and what he saw next shocked him.

Tinkles was in a humongous woven basket, and surrounding the giant dog was.

"Puppies!" Dennis said with a giant smile on his face.

"Yes the last thing we need, half a dozen giant puppies even less trained then Tinkles." Drac said brooding slightly.

"I thought Tinkles was a boy?" Dennis said.

"What made you think that?" Winnie asked knowing she was female from her smell.

"She always lifted her leg when peeing." Dennis noted.

"Hey, we do that too, don't gender stereotype," Winnie said lightly elbowing him. "Men just do it more because they are more likely to get their fur wet."

"Oh, well it seems we left our date for nothing." Dennis said looking at Mavis who was holding a puppy.

"Sorry kids, but just LOOK at how cute this one is!" She said holding the giant newborn.

"Maybe you and I can finish this date elsewhere?" Winnie whispered giving Dennis a blush.

"Well i-" Dennis said before Winnie grabbed his hand, now dragging him upstairs to his room.

"Okay, okay!" Dennis said after they were on the balcony. "You just wanted to see the moon didn't you?"

"No! I wanted to see YOU in the moonlight," Winnie corrected, suddenly picking him up bridal style.

"Hey!" He said indignantly.

"Hey," Winnie said back, sticking a tongue at him. "You're just too cute you know that?"

"Hmph, what are YOU then?" Dennis questioned raising an eyebrow.

"You tell me." Winnie said wanting to hear it.

"*Sigh* Cuter?" Dennis said blushing.

"Thank you!" She said kissing his cheek. "So?"

"What? I said you're cuter! Let me down!" Dennis said jokingly swatting at her.

"Okay, down boy!" She said setting him back on his feet.

"Oh man this is probably my craziest birthday ever." He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Now it's the birthday of 6 more monsters," Winnie said chuckling. "And i think today was the first time you considered me being your zing."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dennis said looking away.

"Fine! But if you don't zing with me soon I might have to resort to old tactics!" Winnie said before surprise tackling him.

"Oof! Okay! Okay! I considered it, but i refuse to zing until i'm ready!" He said trying to get up.

"Oh okaaay," Winnie said sighing and letting him arise. "Well happy birthday, Zing."

Winnie gave him a final hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Oh this is getting hairy, AND scary." He said feeling his heart beat faster.


	6. Chapter 6

It is now April Fools day and the hotel is full of fools playing tricks on each other, especially the old Drac Pack. But after a quick discussion Dracula and Wayne had made a plan.

"Okay, hey Dennis! I wanted to show you something." Dracula said gesturing for him to come.

Dennis did as was told.

"Hey papa Drac, hi Uncle Wayne . . . Uncle Wayne? Hello?" He said looking at Wayne who appeared to be in some sort of frozen state.

"I found out how to hypnotize werewolves! I thought i might teach it to you!" Dracula said snapping his fingers which made Wayne fall on his back and roll over.

"I'm skeptical." Dennis said raising an eyebrow.

"Wayne, juggle on one foot." Dracula said.

On command Wayne did as such, and even though he wobbled, he kept a stable juggle.

"Okay, less skeptical, how do i do this? I'd LOVE to mess with Winnie." Dennis said impressed.

"Well you know the eye contact? BIG eye contact part right?" Dracula said pulling his cloak just underneath his eyes which now shined red.

"Uh huh!" Dennis said nodding.

"Well the trick is you have to enter the mindset of a werewolf, you have to deeply think what the werewolf is thinking, and when you have that idea in your mind, you enter their mind." Dracula said.

"Okay, noted, anything else?" Dennis said.

"Look deeper then you ever have before into the eyes, and once you are in the mindset, simply give your command." Dracula emphasized.

"Okay! Got it!" Dennis said nodding.

Dennis ran off to go try the trick.

"Hey! Why can't i stop juggling?" Wayne asked stopping his acting.

"Oh? Are those the cursed juggling balls the witch maids had crafted for me today?" Dracula asked feigning a look of shock.

"I'll get you for this Drac old buddy!" Wayne said trying to stop juggling only to find out these balls magically duplicated. "AH! No! MAKE IT STOP!"

Meanwhile Dennis picked this as the perfect moment to try and mess with Winnie a bit, maybe make her act like a monkey swinging from the chandelier or something along those lines, and it was within a few minutes he stood outside her door and knocked, holding the thoughts he knew she had . . . Love.

"Oh hello Dennis, oh, you're looking me in the eye, should i take this as a good sign?" Winnie said looking him straight in the eye.

"You are under my control," Dennis said thinking strongly not only of her love for him, but his love for her. "You will do as i say."

"Hm, I don't think so," Winnie said stepping forward to press her forehead against his. "In fact i think you are now under my control Dennis, and my first demand my love is we zing."

"No, P-papa Drac said you would be under my control," Dennis said shaking as he continued to think of his and her love.

"Hehe, look into my eyes Dennis, i can see it in your's," Winnie said lightly pecking his lips, not taking her eyes away.

"B-but I-" Dennis however was cut off by the sudden shimmer he saw in her beautiful blue eyes, and she herself had no words for the joy she had in seeing his eyes shimmer.


	7. Chapter 7

"Anything you'd like to say Dennis?" Winnie asked.

"Adoobeedeyshoola." Dennis said similar to when his papa Drac fell in love with Ericka, and luckily Winnie knew what he was saying.

"I love you too Zing, now kiss me." Winnie said softly nose pressed on his.

Dennis could barely say anything, much less deny his love at this very moment, so he did what was asked, and pressed his lips to hers. This kiss was indeed the longest kiss they had ever shared, Winnie for the first time was the one melting in fear, for Dennis was being aggressive in his kiss, and she honestly loved it, and before she could take any advance herself, he shot his tongue in, wrestling it with hers, which caused her to gasp and choke slightly pulling apart.

"Sorry." Dennis apologized.

"For what?" Winnie said wrapping her arms around his neck for a second kiss.

Dennis however still had some restraint, and wanted what was best, and pulled back leaving Winnie with a pout.

"You will have many more kisses, I promise, but that was a little too much for you and me," Dennis said raising an eyebrow with a smile. "I love you Winnie, and it has always been love."

"I love you too Dennis," Winnie said pecking his nose affectionately. "You made my dreams come true today, zing-zing."

"I know," Dennis said before bringing her mouth to her ear. "But my kisses must be saved for our consummation, my zing."

And so Dennis winked kissing her hand goodbye. Winnie in a daze slowly crawled back to bed thinking strongly of Dennis and that kiss, how it awoke in her a fire like no other, she was his Zing, she was his, and he was her's, and if anything was holding him back, she'd simply give and take what was left between the two, be it in marriage, or in bed.

Dennis however made his way to the lobby too see everyone crowding around a juggler, throwing money at him. Dennis was shocked to see it was Wayne juggling apparently 50 balls at once.

"Uncle Wayne!" Dennis cried using his vampire powers to freeze him and let the balls drop.

"Oh! *Gasp!* Thanks kid, i owe you," Wayne said clutching at a stitch on his chest.

"Oh that was amazing! I wish it could have kept going." Dracula said laughing.

"Well at least i know i don't have to mess with Uncle Wayne for his prank on me!" Dennis said.

"What prank? Could you not hypnotize Winnie? I seemed to notice you always have her in a trance." Dracula joked.

"Yeah, hey Papa Drac! HEADS UP!" Dennis said tossing him three of the balls that scattered on the floor.

"Oh no!" Dracula said catching them in a juggling fashion. "No! HEY! Where are you all going!? DENNIS!"

Dennis simply went to take a seat and watch as ball after ball began duplicated itself making Dracula's arms do amazing tricks to make sure none hit the ground, it almost looked like his own arms were duplicating with the speeds they attained, Dennis laughed, and decided to let Dracula go after reaching around 50 balls himself, he froze and unfroze him before going to bed leaving Dracula in a state of exhaustion.

"Happy April Fools day Papa Drac!" Dennis called going up the steps.

Please follow, favorite and vote, also the next chapter is gonna turn it into M, but it won't be purely M, it'll mainly focus on them slowly moving from their love to passion


	8. Chapter 8

"Mmm, Winnie!" Dennis said in a moan as she kissed along his neck, she also gave light licks to compliment her kisses. "I don't know what you're doing, but it's- it's AMAZING!"

Winnie simply made a guttural noise into his skin as she brought her soft paw across his chest, grabbing a fist full of his shirt. Dennis dug his nails into the comforter of his bed, but the blood flowing to his fingers could barely stop the flow of blood to his nether regions.

"Winnie, i- oh!" He said when Winnie withdrew with a final kiss on his chin.

"Your turn." Winnie challenged.

"My, what?" Dennis said gasping for breath.

"You heard me, it's your turn to kiss me," Winnie said smugly bringing her face close. "Kiss me, kiss me like the day we zinged."

"I can't, you- you might want more." Dennis said gulping with fear.

I won't ask for more," Winnie said her hot breath on his face. "Or maybe you're afraid you will give more, and i won't deny it?"

"N-no." Dennis said. "But if you do, i'm only 17 Winnie!"

"And it's my 18th birthday, do you remember my 12th? I asked for a kiss? Think of it as my 12th, okay?" Winnie said kissing his lips softly. "For me?"

"For . . . For you," Dennis said kiss slightly back. "I'll be your animal."

Dennis decided to go with his instincts, suddenly his hands were on her arms holding her down, pressing every inch of his mouth onto hers, he also sent a guttural moan into her mouth, which Winnie could barely fathom in her ecstasy.

"D-dennis!" She hissed as he withdrew. "Please, keep kissing me, please."

Dennis had a dark smile on his face.

"In this moment you are mine, not the other way around Winnie, i take nothing tonight however, but your kisses, a kiss here," He said kissing her mouth once more. "And here, and here, and all down here."

He soon followed a series of kisses from her neck, to her shoulder (Which he left a hickey on) and a bunch on along her abdomen. He finished with a tug at her lips with his teeth.

"Mmm!" Winnie whined lightly pulling away. "Y-you said only kisses tonight?"

"Only kisses." Dennis reminded with a smile.

Winnie blushed lightly biting her one finger.

"Would you kiss my lips?" Winnie asked eyeing him in a certain way.

"Of course." He said pressing his lips once more to hers.

"I-i mean," Winnie said blushing even more. "My OTHER lips."

"What do you mean your other-, oh." Dennis said now blushing himself. "You want me to kiss you THERE.

"Please, these kisses . . . They're just not enough anymore," Winnie begged grabbing his clothes and almost crying. "Kiss me there, I need it."

Dennis let deep breaths go through his lungs as lightly kissed her face, trying to think it over. Would this be consummation? Or would it be something less? Something for her, it is her birthday, perhaps just a kiss.

"Hush." He whispered into her ear as he pushed her back into the bed.

"B-but . . . Oh." She muttered with shuddering gasps as he began running a hand up her leg.

"However, if i am to be doing this, you tonight will be my prey." Dennis said with a smile as he pulled back her dress to see her still covered privates, soaking through a thin layer of cloth.

"Okay, yes, just- please, just don't tease me." Winnie whispered raggedly.

"then say it," He whispered on her as he slowly undressed the rest of her lower region. "Say it, and you will have a night of kisses, but only one before those words."

Dennis chose to kiss the smallest area for a tease, not realizing the nub was her clitoris.

"AH!" She cried in ecstasy. "I! AM! YOUR! PREEEY!"

"Mmm, good girl, now it's time for my dessert," He said pressing his arm into her mouth to scream into. "Because this predator is ready to eat."

He dove in, it was an awkward angle keeping his arm in her mouth and his mouth on her pussy, but he made it work. And after a bunch of kisses, and a few licks, Dennis could sense her limit was being reached.

"Don't stop," She whispered in a high pitched voice. "I'm- i'm gonna, i'm gonna! Cum!"

Dennis pressed his rough tongue onto her clit once more bringing forth a buck of her hips along with a severe shake of pleasure.

"I ye . . . Woobiddieboduebeep." She said slowly, basically quoting what aunt Ericka told Dracula years ago.

"Hehe, i love you too, Zing." Dennis said kissing her once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Cold clouds seemed to drift over the icicle covered hotel, it was in fact the first day of Christmas break, December 19th, Dennis was so busy hanging baubles for Papa Drac he didn't notice the ladder was shaking.

"Wah!" He said slipping off the ladder.

He flopped on the floor, breaking his arm.

"Zing zing!" Winnie called bounding towards him.

"Ow." Dennis said as Winnie tackled him.

"Sorry, your arm though, didja hurt it?" She said feeling it.

"Hehe, yeah i guess i forgot i can fly." Dennis said shrugging.

"You can't be in a sling for christmas!" Winnie said ears drooping. "I was hoping we'd dance at the Christmas ball!"

"Hey how do you even know about that? That was a surprise!" Dennis said with an upset look.

He looked behind Winnie to see Dracula waving knowingly before turning away.

"Ugh, help me up?" Dennis asked.

"Magic word?" Winnie said.

"Please?" Dennis guessed.

"Wrong!" Winnie said sticking a tongue out.

"*Sigh* My zing?" Dennis said blushing.

"Yes!" Winnie said giving him her hand.

"You know you're a real piece of work you got that?" Dennis said in a salty tone as he lightly elbowed her with his good arm.

"I know, but you still love me right?" Winnie said giving him her big puppy dog eyes.

"You know i love you, I love you more then anything this world has to offer," Dennis said kissing her cheek. "And don't worry about the arm, vampires heal fast, i should be ready to go by Christmas morning."

"Good, i love when your arms are around me." Winnie said rubbing a paw up and down his chest as they made their way to the infirmary.

"Hopefully one will suffice for now," Dennis said putting a hand behind her back to hold her close. "The day will come when i have my arms around you day in and day out."

"How about night in and out?" Winnie whispered kissing behind his ear.

"Oh look! We're here!" Dennis said changing the subject.

After a couple of hours he had his arm reset, and it was already healed a good deal, but it felt quite tender.

"Doctor's orders, cast can be removed tonight, but no liftin until christmas mornin'" the accented receptionist said.

"Well that's good, do you think watching a movie together would be strenuous?" Winnie asked.

"I guess not, but no tricks." Dennis said eyeing her with a knowing look.

"What tricks would i have up my sleeve?" She said putting her hands behind her back.

"Oh i don't know," Dennis said putting his hands on her hips. "Maybe this mistletoe you have in your pocket.

He pulled out the little berry bush she had sneakily hidden.

"You seem to forget your now hanging the mistletoe over me and you." Winnie said grinning.

Dennis grinned to and kissed her putting his hands back on her hips, not knowing that Winnie inbetween kisses stole the mistletoe back, prepared for her next act.

"So, what should we see?" Dennis asked leading her back to his room.

"How about Gift of the Magi?" Winnie asked resting her head on his shoulder. "I always loved that story."

"Promise not to shave your head like the wife? I was never fond of chihuahuas." Dennis joked which had Winnie elbow him snickering.


	10. Chapter 10

When Dennis opened the room Winnie simply jumped on the bed giving a very suggestive pose that left Dennis with a reddened face.

"Well? You gonna join me strawberry locks or do i need to come over there?" She said resting her head on her hand.

Dennis gulped and calmly moved into the bed, while Winnie lay her head on his chest.

"Ah! Here we are," Dennis said flipping through the movies. "Ready Winnie?"

"Mhm." She said lightly nodding.

Dennis hit play, but Winnie fell asleep after a bit, or at least, appeared to be asleep. As Dennis relaxed he too began to nod off, which gave Winnie the chance to have her way, she slowly began moving her hand down his stomach, before reach the area between his legs. Winnie knew that simply going for it would wake Dennis up, so she decided to slowly tease, rubbing around his inner thighs with her long claws.

"Mng." Dennis mumbled at the painful stiffness he had.

Winnie froze, wondering how she would go farther, he'd surely notice his pants being removed, but she realize what to do. Winnie pulled out her sharpest claw, and taking great care, lightly began shearing around the pants, making sure not to cause any ripping sounds, or cause much of a struggle.

"Wow, you must really like this?" Winnie thought seeing the bulge in his now exposed briefs.

Luckily for her it took only two swipes to reveal what Dennis had.

"Finally," Winnie said putting her soft paw on his lengthening cock.

"Whuzzah." Dennis said sleepily as neurons fired off from the pleasure she gave him.

Winnie new if she stopped he'd be even more alerted, so she kept moving slowly allowing him to fall back into his slumber.

"Hush my zing." She whispered stroking his member faster. "I want to be your predator."

Winnie bent over and gave his member a long lick, but this seemed to have been a mistake, Dennis had a sharp intake of breath.

"Winnie?! I, but ya, and -MPH!" He was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

"You are my prey Dennis, you see this?" She said pulling out the mistletoe. "I'm getting to kiss where i wanna kiss now."

"You, you can't be serious!" Dennis hissed.

Winnie however had a solid look of determination Dennis never saw, it almost had him cowering, and twitching Winnie noticed, which made her smile.

"I. Am. Serious!" She whispered grabbing his member tightly.

She bent down to once again lick and now kiss his cock, Dennis didn't know what to do besides dig his fingers into the bed.

"Now tell me you want it." Winnie said now only rubbing.

Dennis gulped and shuddered, she began slowing down, waiting for a response.

"W-winnie!" Dennis croaked.

"Yes, zing-zing?" Winnie said with a smug smile.

"I, i want it." Dennis said.

Winnie licked his throbbing cock hungrily.

"Tell me you need it." Winnie said pressing her forehead to his.

"I need it!" He begged.

"Good boy." She whispered.

Winnie now began bobbing her head on his cock, leaving him with a rising pleasure that couldn't stop.

"Winnie! i'm gonna!" Dennis said as Winnie withdrew once more to kiss him.

"Call me mistress, and tell me what you need." She hissed, licking his ear sensually.

"Mistress! Let me cum!" He begged.

Winnie removed her shirt and returned to his cock, using her breasts for the length, she licked the head nonstop, using the lightest tickle of her pointed teeth and her shaking breasts now on her base, Dennis gave a final twitch and a great spurt of his cum fell on her face and her mouth.

"Mmm, delicious!" Winnie said winking.

Dennis could only groan as he passed out from the pleasure.

"Goodnight, master." She said once more snuggling up to him before falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys! It's me! I am SO sorry i waited so long to continue, I had NO idea my fanfic had gotten this much love, seriously, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for all the love! Now! On with the next chapter!

It had been a rather uneventful 5 days, well besides monster children running around like Dennis and Winnie would do when they were children on Christmas. Winnie would be sitting in the lobby with Dennis, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You know, those could one day be our little monsters," Winnie said whispered as they chuckled at the little kids.

"We're still just kids ourselves Winnie," Dennis said feeling somehow both pale and red faced at the thought. "And we haven't even . . . Y'know."

"We better soon," Winnie continued to whisper. She placed two fingers on his thigh, slowly walking the fingers up his chest before tapping his nose. "Very little can sate my hunger, my zing."

Dennis was trembling heavily.

"L-like i said," He said choking as he slowly tried to remove her fingers. "We're still, children."

Winnie chuckled before wrapping her hands on his face to give him a big kiss.

When they pulled back they both realized one of the kids was staring at them.

"You two are groth!" The monster kid said with a lisp, which had them laughing.

"Yeah kid, yeah we are," Dennis said still snickering before turning back to Winnie. "Happy Christmas Eve Winnie."

"Happy Christmas Eve." Winnie said smiling as she tried pulling him in for another kiss.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Dennis said teasingly. "More kisses, tomorrow."

"Hmph!" Winnie said crossing her arms and pouting.

"Stop pouting and I'll kiss you where you love my kisses most." Dennis whispered.

Winnie's ears perked up.

"Only if I can-" Winnie began.

"Yes, yes you can" Dennis said, guessing she wanted to kiss him where she wanted to kiss most.

"Yay!" She said. "Well, good night my zing, I need my beauty sleep."

"How could you be any more beautiful?" He said as she slipped away waving seductively.

Dennis himself went upstairs hoping to get some rest, he walked past the little kids all fake barfing at him to show their disgust.

"Time for bed." Dennis said to himself as he always did.

He was surprised that the bed held no intruder, so he took it as his chance to get a long peaceful sleep for once.

Morning.

"Mmm, what in the world?" Dennis said feeling something bristly on his feet.

Of course, it was Winnie asleep on his bed.

"Winnie!" Dennis said with a smirk.

"Don't worry Zing, I didn't do anything. . . Yet," She said winking before handing him a present. "Merry Christmas."

Dennis bent forward to grab the present, he set it down before going underneath the bed to pull out her present.

"Merry Christmas." Dennis said smiling.

Winnie moved up to rest her head on his shoulder again as the presents were exchanged.

"You like it baby?" Winnie mumbled into his neck as he opened a sleek wooden stake, with the words engraved on it.

"You pierced my heart." Dennis read.

He got up and got a hammer and a nail to mount it over the bed.

"I can tell you like it." Winnie said chuckling at the act.

"I love it," Dennis said coming down to give her a big kiss. "And I'll show you how much I love it tonight after the ball."

He returned to the bed snuggling close with her as she opened a small solid black, handcrafted monument, it held her and Dennis standing together, but as Winnie looked down, the statuettes moved, pulling themselves into a kiss deeper than most of their usual kisses.

"It senses the love of the one who holds it," Dennis said seeing her surprise. "As long you love me, they will love each other."

Winnie and Dennis looked at it, but then they blushed as Winnie's love began channeling a bit to much.

"Whoa!" Dennis said taking it out of her hands as the statuettes prepared to consummate.

"Hey, I wanted to see that!" Winnie said shyly looking away.

"Oh hush," Dennis said handing it back to her. "Merry Christmas."

Dennis pulled her into an embraced kissing her on the neck slowly, unaware that she was still watching the figurines on her little monument.

"Hopefully this will be me tonight." Winnie said watching as Mini Dennis prepared to copulate with Mini Winnie.

Hey! It's me! This story is gonna be a bit different, IDK if i'll do kids or not, that remains to be seen, most of my fanfics do, but you guys are growing tired of that bizz. Or maybe not. I have finals this week, but i actually have more time than you think as a result. I should be able to dish out another chapter or 2 this week


	12. Chapter 12

Winnie bolted down the stairs to the lobby with Dennis in quick pursuit. The lobby was decorated in glittering gold streamers along with sashes enchanted to flash red and green. In the center of the lobby was a tree ten times the normal size, so enormous that even bigfoot was shorter and beneath this tree, was a mountain of presents.

It took every fiber of his being to keep Dennis from jumping headfirst into the pool of gifts. That however didn't stop the other kids, (Or Johnny) and Winnie from following suit.

"Okay! Everyone out!" Drac said waving a hand to levitate all of the kids out of the pile. "Since Dennis is the only one who acts his age, he gets to open the first present!"

"Aaaaw!" The kids all whined.

"Winnie can have first." Dennis said smiling.

Winnie gave a little squeal as she went to grab a gift for herself, followed by Dennis, then some of the monster kids. Soon there was a flurry of wrapping paper, as Dennis had received a new wristwatch, while Winnie had gotten a new pair of athletic yet sensible running shoes, [Hoping to play a game of Predator and Prey (Hide and Seek plus tag) with Dennis later] Frank was given his old hands back, and Erica was given a black necklace that matched her wedding ring.

"Man, these kids eat through presents like your children through carpets." Dracula said taking a seat by Wayne.

"I think you just called all of my kids rug munchers." Wayne said raising an eye.

"If that were the case you wouldn't be a grandpa." Dracula said looking towards Wilbur who was holding his firstborn.

"Yeah, we decided to end the W names with her," Wilbur said pulling back a bonnet she was wearing. "Little Juliette."

"Did I hear word about my niece?" Winnie said making her way to take a peak at the giggling baby girl.

Winnie had a light grip on Dennis' hand, so he was forced to follow.

"Wow, she's precious." Dennis said smiling.

"Wanna hold her?" Wilbur asked.

"Er-" Dennis said before Winnie took action and held her for him.

"Look." She whispered as the baby starred at Dennis, try to grab at his hair.

"Do werewolves just like hair or something?" He said raising an eyebrow at the adorable pup.

"Juliet takes after her father's side, they all adore red hair." Said Juliet's mother, a red werefox named Holly.

"Does that mean if you met a fox before me?" Dennis jokingly accused Winnie.

"Oh hush," Winnie said handing Juliet back to Holly. "Or else next time you hold Juliet *Sniff sniff* Oh crud! . . . She crudded herself!"

Winnie held her hands out at arms length before making her way to the bathroom.

"Such a sweet angel." Dracula said looking at baby Juliet.

"Yep." Dennis said sighing as he looked at Winnie who went to clean herself up.

Holly handed Juliet to Wilbur to have her cleaned, before making her way to Dennis.

"Y'know you might get yourself a sweet angel with Winnie sometime soon," Holly joked nudging his arm. "But not if you accuse her love of being based on looks."

Dennis was taken aback.

"That, that was a joke Holly," Dennis said giving her a confused look. "I know Winnie loves me."

"And she knows you love her, but do you realize everyone considers her obsessed? How often does she spend time with you, attempt to get closer to you, she even tried starving herself for you." Holly said counting the acts on her fingers.

"I didn't ask her for that!" Dennis said taken aback.

"I know," Holly said putting a hand on his shoulder. "But did you know she cried the night of her 13th birthday? Still so scared even after your reassurance, she still feared that you didn't want her. Even though you are obviously for each other, she always fears you don't love her."

"What makes you an expert?" Dennis said with tears in his eyes. "Why didn't she say or do anything?"

"She did," Wilbur said returning. "Juliet didn't go use up her diaper, Winnie just wanted to be alone."


	13. Chapter 13

Dennis was confused, Winnie never would have left him alone by himself, for no reason whatsoever, let alone FIND a reason to get away from him.

"So . . . You're saying that Winnie left for the bathroom," Dennis began. "Not because she wanted to clean herself up, but because?"

"She likely is cleaning her makeup, but is also crying." Holly said nodding.

Dennis didn't need another word and left for the nearest lady's room.

"WINNIE!" Dennis called. "Winnie! I know you're in there! I need to talk to you!"

After a minute or two a crack appeared.

"Is something wrong? . . . Zing?" Winnie said without a tremble.

Dennis knew there was something wrong though, because she had no seduction in her voice, her eye was shining as if tears were held back. Dennis could tell also from the faint smear of eyeliner, Holly was right.

"I love you. So much!" He whispered tears in his eye. "I'm so sorry. I know you love me."

Winnie looked down before opening the door, and Dennis realized her fur was tousled, her eyes were red, and her mascara smear was everywhere, but she was beautiful, and Dennis needed to show her that.

"I didn't know, I'm an idiot, forgive me Winnie, please." He began jumbling. "I know that was stupid, i just . . . I screwed it up, but i don't wanna-"

"Dennis." She said with an unusual tremble. "I do things for you all the time, now do this for me." She put her arms around him.

"Make me yours, so that i am never for anyone else." Winnie said. "I'm not asking for a wedding, or our wedding night, i'm just asking for the promise."

Dennis was almost about laugh, before pulling out a box.

"It was . . . For the dance, the promise." Dennis said opening it, revealing a gold ring.

Winnie couldn't handle the emotion, so she jumped into his arms kissing his face repeatedly before putting on the ring.

"Anything else my love?" Dennis asked between his own kisses.

"Maybe a bit of predator and prey?" She asked pressing her forehead to his.

Dennis gave a smile before picking her up and carrying her outside to the snow.

"Okay, since we have foot prints, you have to give me to the count of 100, no peaking and no nose!" Dennis said winking.

"No transforming then!" Winnie suggested.

Dennis smirked and took to leaving big footprints, and with a bit ingenuity, soon had a plan in the making.

"Ready or not! The predator is on the hunt!" Winnie said finding his foot prints. "Hm, where are you?"

The footprints soon weaved back and forth, around the hotel, sometime the path would somehow divide, she'd have to ask him about that, but it wasn't until passing bushes and trees that she found himself in front of a snowman.

"Aha!" She said removing the head to reveal nothing inside. "Wait? Oh no."

"BONZAI!" Dennis said tackling her.

"AGH! How?" Winnie demanded as Dennis jokingly sat on her back.

"I set fake footprints, hid in the bushes and climbed a nearby tree, I planned on leading the footprints to your old clubhouse, but this snowman was just to perfect."

"Says you guys!" The head said. "I'm a monster like you! Can I have my head back now?"

"Oh sorry dude!" Dennis said picking up the head and handing it back.

As he put the head on he noticed the time on his watch, 4:30.

"Oh! We need to get ready for the ball!" Dennis suggested before Winnie pelted him in the face with snow.

"There's your ball!" Winnie said before running back to the hotel.

Hey guys! Me again, now i'm gonna ask you a question, and be legit with me. I write these chapters fast actually, I can do it all in one day if I really try, but then I forget about them because I want to provide one chapter a day, instead of shoving it all at you at once. My big question is, do you want ALL the story at once at like 3 or 4 chapters a day? Or 1 chapter a day? Or maybe 1 chapter a week? Comment below and you will get a personal reply of 'Thnx' for your input, and I will get back to you at the end of October with the results (This will include votes from both Wattpad AND )


	14. Chapter 14

Hey guys! Check out my newest Dennis X Winnie fanfic Child of the Bloodless, where you can find my newest news on fan suggestions.

Dennis wiped the snow of his face, gave a final apology to the snowman monster before speeding off towards the hotel. Dennis knew he had to get in the showers before the ball began, and so he spent what seemed like an hour, scrubbing himself up and down until he was red, luckily that wasn't noticeable from his regenerative powers.

"Good thing I'm only half vampire," He said critiquing his looks in the mirror. "Hng, but why do I always feel awkward or outta place?"

"Listen child, you gonna need somethin stronger than magic to get rid of that feelin!" The shrunken head said.

Dennis gave a look not unlike Dracula's before sealing the shrunken head's lips.

"Mph!" she cried as Dennis picked a tie.

"Red or blue?" He asked the muffled head.

"MPH!" She said with an angry face.

"Oh that's right you can't see," Dennis said nonchalantly. "Okay, red!"

"Mph! MPH!" The head whined as he finished a shave.

"*Sigh* what?" He said unsealing her mouth.

"I have word along the halls, she's right outside outside!" The head said excitedly.

Dennis nearly nicked his face as he brought the razor down.

"Okay, showtime." He said adjusting his tie.

He opened the door, and was taken aback, not only was she wearing a flowing dress with a shimmering blue, but she had chosen to forgo the ponytail holders and pull her hair back into a sleek, straight mane that curled lightly at the bottom.

"Sh-shouldn't I be the one to arrive at your door? I didn't even grab a corsage!" Dennis said gulping.

"Mmm," Winnie said grabbing his hand and leaning in with a smirk. "But I wanted to surprise you, and mission accomplished."

His was heart beating so fast that Dennis feared he might need an ambulance.

"Well we must be off! If-if we wanna make the dance, right?" Dennis said chuckling lightly.

"Well, no one's around, and the dance isn't for another 30 minutes, maybe we could spend some of that time," She said winking as she got closer. "Doing something else?"

Dennis gulped, as Winnie got a good look at him.

"And you do look yummy in a tux, my zing," She cooed into his ear. "How do I look?"

"Hehe, like a sheep in wolf's clothing." Dennis tried to quip, which had them burst out laughing.

"That was brilliant!" Winnie said wiping her eye of tears.

Dennis chuckled before grabbing her hand.

"But never has sheep looked so beautiful," He said before leaning in. "And neither has she looked so, yummy,"

Winnie bit her lower lip and closed her eyes as Dennis breathed on her neck slowly and teasingly.

"No one nearby?" He asked.

Winnie shook her head.

"Good." He said firmly before pressing her into the wall sucking on her neck with the dominance he rarely showed, that she so often craved.

"Mmm! MMM!" She whimpered trying not to howl. "Bite me baby! Mark me!" She hissed.

"For you, anything!" He growled into her, sucking harder at her neck.

Dennis very lightly pressed his fangs in, not deep enough to bleed, but enough to have her gasp.

"Oh! Please! Can we? Can we go into your room?" Winnie said between breaths.

"Nope!" Dennis teased regaining his self control. "We have a dance to get to! And I didn't put this tux on just so you could rip it off."

Winnie pouted, but nonetheless nuzzled in his shoulder as they walked arm in arm to the ball.


	15. Chapter 15

Here is a word from me! I am alternating once a day between fanfictions, which is why you may notice at this point i am posting a new chapter every two days for each fanfiction, but one chapter per day.

Dennis knew Winnie didn't like to be so prim and proper unless it came to eating, so he whispered into her ear real quick for a plan, she giggled and agreed, when the two reach the grand staircase, they nodded, he hiked up his pants before sitting on the banister and kicking off.

"WOO!" He cried as slid before hitting the sudden turn at the landing. "Whoa!" He finished landing on two feet, gaining a small applause.

"Here I come!" Winnie said following suit.

She would have had just as spectacular of a landing if she hadn't slid off at the at the sharp turn, but luckily Dennis caught her with his powers gaining a laugh from the crowd, before an 'Aw!' as Winnie kissed him on the cheek.

"Punch?" He asked gesturing to the table.

Winnie nodded, but when they reached it, they found no blood substitutes or blood beaters or punch, instead they found.

"Eggnog?" Dennis said a little surprised.

Winnie chuckled and decided to grab herself a glass.

"C'mon zing! It's Christmas!" She said handing him a glass with a wink.

"Oh okay," Dennis said downing the glass. "Christmas time!"

"And now!" Winnie said downing her own glass. "Dance time!"

She grabbed Dennis' hand and led him to the dance floor, but Dennis planted his feet remembering something critical.

"What's wrong Dennis?" Winnie said confused.

Dennis was suddenly sweating, which worried her, he sighed heavily after a few seconds.

"I can't dance." He said redfaced.

Winnie stifled a chuckle.

"Is that all?" She said rubbing his shoulder assuredly. "C'mon!"

Dennis sighed as Winnie continued pulling him onto the dance floor.

"One hand here," She said putting his one hand on her waist. "And one hand here!"

"Okay, now that we position, where does moving come in?" Dennis asked jokingly.

"Hang on!" Winnie whispered excitedly. "Now I pull you closer. . . Jeez you've gotten tall."

Dennis chuckled, but now was sweating for another reason, a far more pleasant reason as Winnie now put her hand on his shoulder. Dennis cursed in his mind for feeling so awkward.

"Dennis? Don't tighten up, relax." Winnie said.

Winnie realized being seductive would only tighten him more in fear, so she instead lightly pressed her head against his chest not moving until his heartbeat began to rest.

"Now, follow my feet." She said taking one step left.

Dennis followed his feet with hers, making sure to keep calm, but how could he? Winnie eyed him while trying her best not to give him the suggestive look that she always gave, which led to her slightly tightening herself (Thank goodness she knew how to dance).

"You know, your mom and dad had their first kiss when dancing at her birthday party." Winnie said making conversation to loosen him up.

"And we had our first kiss on Christmas," Dennis reminded her. "but i'm not my mom or dad."

"And this isn't that Christmas, or that birthday party," Winnie said leaning in. "It's something much more."

Dennis continued to move his legs, but giving into the kiss made most of the movement in his legs shaking.

"A little dizzy." Dennis said chuckling when they pulled away.

"I got you big guy." Winnie whispered holding him close.


	16. Chapter 16

Winnie gave Dennis a quick peck on the cheek, but she realized he was still a little shaky.

"Poor thing." Winnie said in a slightly mocking tone.

"Shut up," Dennis said grinning. "I'm gonna go mingle, we'll meet back here for another dance."

"Sounds like a plan, if you can handle another dance." She said lightly nudging his leg with her foot.

"Keep teasing me, you'll regret it." Dennis whispered before heading to a table where Wanye and Wayne were discussing his date in rather heated tones.

"You and Pelly were so much happier Wanye." Wayne said.

"Yeah, and I keep telling you I am happy." Wanye responded drinking the rest of his eggnog and slamming his glass down.

"Father son problems?" Dennis asked as Wanye left.

"Never enough father in me for all these kids," Wayne said scratching the back of his head. "Maybe you could talk to him for me?"

"I don't even know what the fight's about." Dennis tried to excuse.

"Look at her, crossed legs, drink in hand, she screams narcissism! I heard he's taking out funds for her gift! Wanna hear the gift?" Wayne continued.

"Not particularly." Dennis said sighing as he grabbed a water from a nearby cooler.

"A diamond necklace," Wayne nonetheless ranted. "and he already took more than enough to keep himself stable, now he's putting on pathetic excuses for me that he's gambling, but the truth is, he'd be rich if it wasn't for her."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Dennis said nonchalantly.

"I'm his father, and none of his brothers honestly care." Wayne said before looking to Dennis thoughtfully. "Dennis? What would you be willing to do for my blessing?"

"Ah!" Dennis sighed finishing his water. "Good drink! Seeya!"

"Come on!" Wayne said grabbing his shoulder. "Just try and get to him, he's my son, I'm worried he'll lose everything and than the money grabber, if it keeps going he'll be up the creek without a paddle! Please!"

"Okay! Fine!" Dennis hissed.

He crushed his plastic bottle and tossed it into the recycling bin, before walking up to talk with him.

"Hey! Debbie! And Wanye!" Dennis said with a fake cheery smile. "I heard from a little birdie about a new opportunity for you Wanye, could I borrow you for a sec?"

Dennis soon had him alone.

"So I hear things between you and your girl are getting serious." Dennis said with a wink.

"Oh please," Wanye said pinching his nose in annoyance. "Dad sent you."

"Hey, she seems fine to me, I'm just worried you're spending all my inheritance!" Dennis joked.

"Funny." Wanye said "Winnie never had to spend a penny on you, she always made you a gift, and it was always the perfect gift."

"Hm," Dennis said scratching his chin. "What about Pelly?"

"What about her?" Wanye said hands in pockets.

"What broke you two up?" Dennis asked.

"Because I took a chance. I got a gift she wasn't ready for." Wanye said pulling out a box.

Dennis could see a few pieces coming together.

"There was no diamond necklace was there?" Dennis guessed.

"Make a double excuse for dad, cause if he knew I'm proposing again, the antarctic won't have zilch on how frozen my bank account would be." Wanye said showing a diamond ring in the box.

"Are you sure about this?" Dennis said.

"I am." Wanye said pocketing the box. "Dennis?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my best man?" He asked with a smile.

Dennis smirked and looked back to the people all dancing, chatting, taking glasses of eggnog like shots of whiskey, completely unaware of what would and could transpire.

"I'd be honored." He said patting Wanye's shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

Dennis inhaled deeply before giving a great big sigh, he was leaning on a column while Wanye was whispering into Debbie's ear, but before he could see Debbie's response, Wayne tugged on his shoulder.

"You talk to him?" Wayne asked.

"Yep!" Dennis said beaming.

"And?"

Dennis turned towards the two, and saw Debbie crying and nodding a big smile on her face.

"Things are gonna be fine fine for both Wanye, and you Wayne." Dennis said proudly.

Wayne didn't understand, but grumbled, appearing to have given up.

"It really isn't hard." Dennis thought thinking about love.

"Ya know what isthouth?" said a slur in his ear.

"Hehe, what are doing here?" Dennis said smiling at his date.

Dennis' smile soon turned south a bit, he was now raising an eye. Winnie had what appeared to be a white stain on her lips, and her hair was disheveled.

"You jood try zamore of that eggnog! Iz great!" She said giggling.

"Uh, how much eggnog did you have?" Dennis asked.

"Uh, I thinka few?" She said holding up a paw with all fingers extended. "Thatoo manee?"

"Oh poor sweetie, I've never seen you drunk," Dennis said shaking his head before seizing up. "and your dad will KILL me if he thinks I was involved."

"Oh c'mon! dontalk avout Mr. nosleeptoomaneewerewolfchildren," Winnie said wrapping her arms around him for both sensuality and support. "you owe me anotha dance sexy!"

Winnie grabbed his arm, but Dennis grabbed back.

"I said we'd have fun afterwards if you behave yourself." Dennis said with a warning tone.

"Oh, finen, bush ur a bathskill, or a buststill" Winnie said trying to find the word.

"Buzzkill." Dennis corrected lightly guiding her to the doorsteps.

"Hey," She jumbled hands up in defense. "You sed it, not me!"

Dennis rolled his eyes, and looked back to see Wayne and Wanda were busy dancing.

"Okay, quick." Dennis said pulling Winnie onto his shoulder.

"Wee!" She said extending her legs. "Ima superhero!"

"Is it wrong to assume this will be the same as having a kid?" Dennis asked sarcastically as he smiled to himself.

"Wel howsbout youn I find out?" Winnie whispered his ear bringing a finger up his spine.

"Can you stand?" Dennis asked setting her down.

"If memry serfs, you donneed to stand tomaka baby!" She said grabbing Dennis' shirt and pulling him into deep hungry kiss.

Dennis pulled away with a smile.

"Look I make it a rule to never take advantage of a drunk." Dennis said with a smile.

"Iz not if i'm the one taking," Winnie said suggestively as she pulled him back in. "c'mon big boy, I want somefin STRONGER en eggnog!"

She pressed him into the wall giving him a deep french kiss.

"Mmm! Mmm." Dennis said lightly giving in.

"See? Yaluv it." She said. "Like I love you."

Dennis chuckled, if there was any sentence she could get right drunk, it would be I Love You.

"Okay, fine, we're back at my room," He said opening the door for her. "don't make a mess."


	18. Chapter 18

Once Dennis shut the door and locked it, Winnie gave him a swat on his butt with her tail.

"Okay!" Dennis exclaimed, red with a smile. "Maybe you should sit down sweetie."

"Don't!" Winnie grabbing his collar. "Sweetie meh! Undress!"

Dennis crossed his arms with a smile.

"Or what?" Dennis asked.

Winnie picked him up by his collar and threw him onto the bed.

"Okay!" Dennis said slightly afraid.

"Be thankful, i dunno how I hit the bed with how much eggnog I had." She said before hopping on him to kiss him more.

"Mmmmm," Dennis said through the kisses. "You know, I um."

Dennis felt himself heating up, and Winnie could sense his arousal, he feared she could smell it.

"Well?" Winnie said nose pressed to his.

"Just . . . five minutes to ready myself?" Dennis said eyeing the bathroom.

Winnie sighed before picking herself up.

"Don't keep me hungry." She said, her mind slightly clearing up.

"Uh, yeah hehe." Dennis said before shutting the door.

He turned on a faucet trying to focus on the trickle of water.

"Calm down, calm down," He told himself eyeing his reflection. "you go in, and you do it, and I think I'm gonna vomit."

Luckily Dennis held it in and splashed his face.

"She loves you, you love her, give it." He said.

Dennis turned off the faucet and began to undress. As the young dhampyr stepped out he turned to see his beauty was in fact.

"Asleep," He said chuckling. "Thank goodness."

Dennis decided to slip under the covers before spooning Winnie.

"So much better." He whispered falling asleep.

Next Morning.

Dennis awoke with his arm almost dead from Winnie's weight on it.

"Ugh," He said pulling it slowly out from underneath. "Gonna need some hot water."

Upon smelling himself he realized his whole body needed some hot water. He went into the bathroom and turned on the bath faucet.

"Ahhh," He exclaimed as the cold water turned to hot.

"Can I scrub your back? I don't think that was a rule." Winnie said pulling back the shower curtain.

"You never give up." Dennis said shaking his head with a smile.

"It's nothing we didn't do last night." Winnie said with a wink.

"We DIDN'T do anything." Dennis said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh so that's why i woke up in my dress, but why did you wake up naked?" Winnie asked.

"You fell asleep while I prepped myself." Dennis informed.

"Oh, well I owe you something don't I?" She said stepping in.

"Well, I mean, you don't . . . Have to, but." Dennis mumbled blushing.

"We promised each other some kisses, I'm here to collect as well as keep my promise," Winnie said kneeling down. "I might still be a little drunk."

"That would explain the lack of a hangover hehe." Dennis said as Winnie began to lightly cup his sack.

He soon was pressing his back while Winnie began lightly breathing on his stiffening member.

"Remember to do your part too," Winnie said her tongue lightly sticking out. "I love your tongue on me."

Dennis began to breath heavily, the soothing steam combined with the rising events had him almost suffocating with pleasure all around.

"Get up here." Dennis ordered.

Winnie did so before Dennis pressed her into wall cupping her butt with one hand and pinching her nipple with the other.

"Ngh! Rougher, be rougher!" Winnie pleaded.

Dennis gave a dark smile as he slide his hand down to pinch her clit, which had her press her forehead into his shoulder.

"Wait, stop!" Winnie said. "Stop, not, not yet."

He nodded, picking her up he got her out of the shower and set her on the counter.

"But, I wanted to finish you first!" Winnie said as Dennis knelt down.

"You want me to do my part, I'm doing it." Dennis said giving her pussy a quick lick.

Dennis soon gave another lick, giving Winnie great pleasure.

"More, please master." Winnie said winking down at him.

"Anything for mistress," He said in a sultry hiss.

He began to truly eat her out, kissing, licking, and sucking her to the brink of an orgasm.

"Will you finish?" Dennis whispered into her ear, finger in her pussy. "Finish for your master."

Winnie nodded vigorously as Dennis gave her clit one last flick sending her over, screaming into his mouth with unending love.

"Oh. . . Oh!" She mumbled as he pulled the tips of his fingers from her womanhood.

"Now what do you say?" Dennis whispered kissing her neck softly.

"Thank you Master," Winnie began breathing heavily. "now let me give master pleasure."

Winnie hopped off the counter and jumped on Dennis pinning his legs into the tile floor.

"Oof, i don't think i could get away even if i wanted to." Dennis said winking.

"Would you ever get away from me?" She asked sweetly as she rubbed his cock between her hand and her cheek. "I never would let you get away from me."

She began kissing softly along his member.

"Mmm, right there," Dennis said nodding as she began to also lick. "shall I beg? Or perhaps be rough and take control?"

"Rest, let me, and my tongue do the work." She said winking and engulfing his cock.

With her sucking and popping noises, Dennis found himself on a last limb of pleasure.

"Careful!" He hissed as she grabbed his balls.

"Hmmmm." She hummed with his cock in her mouth, causing the tickling that sent him over the edge.

"Ah!" He said twinging as he sent his seed to the back of her throat. "Amazing."

"Thank you." She said winking.

"I love you." Dennis said with a sleepy smile.

"I love you more." Winnie said, before collapsing into his arms asleep.

"Mmm, we'll see." Dennis said before falling asleep himself.


	19. Chapter 19

Moving forward into spring, Dennis and Winnie decided it was time to move in together, well not necessarily move in together, more of Winnie coming in and never leaving. Despite the intrusion, Dennis suddenly lost the pride to tell her to go back to her room, so he let her stay, but something was wrong, Winnie and Dennis had yet to fully consummate the relationship, even Winnie was a little scared, despite her very sensual/sexual advances, she often would try and and keep herself busy by running to tone down her hormones, she was such a fast runner that a letter came by today, and when she opened it, she almost fainted.

"I've been picked!" Winnie shouted as she burst into Dennis as he still slept.

"Thas great baby, can we celebrate after noon?" He said groggily.

Winnie hopped on the bed practically squealing as she held the letter for him to read.

"Whasis?" He said rubbing the sleep from his eyes and grabbing the letter.

Dear Winnie,

Your fast speed and unending stamina has been noticed by officials all across the monster world, it is for these reasons you are nominated to run in the first ever 2030, Monster Track And Field Olympics, please respond with posthaste.

Dennis' eyes went wide and he stared at her in disbelief.

"Well what the heck are you still doing here?! POSTHASTE!" Dennis said jumping out of bed. "We gotta get you pen, paper, envelope, pen!"

"You said pen twice!" Winnie said giggling.

"I know!" Dennis said wrapping his arms around her. "I'm just . . . So excited."

He looked deeply into her eyes before leaning in to give a long kiss.

"So excited it seems you forgot something." Winnie said looking down.

Dennis blushed realizing he was naked under the covers.

"Also you seem to be excited in general." Winnie said seeing him rise from the kiss.

Dennis chuckled.

"Morning wood?" He excused.

"And here I half expected you to say rigor mortis, but i wouldn't buy that either." Winnie said with a suggestive look in her eye.

"Who said you could buy me? I'm not for sale?" Dennis quipped with a grin.

"Indeed, because you're all mine." She said returning to the kiss.

Dennis held the kiss, but decided this may not be the best way to start the day.

"C'mon, lets celebrate!" Dennis said with a big smile. "Where do you wanna go? Don't think just say it!"

"The beach." Winnie said simply.

"The beach?" Dennis said taken aback. "I don't think I've ever even seen you in a bathing suit, hehe."

"The beach!" Winnie said raising her hands into the air with a smile.

"Okay! Beach it is! Get your things, and I'll fly us there!" He said pulling her in for another kiss.

She clapped excitedly before heading to the dresser while Dennis made a couple calls


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! I should have chapters for Wednesday and Thursday, but none after until Monday at best. Happy Thnxgiving!

After a few calls, a post on the social networks for celebration, Dennis and Winnie were on the railing sliding down to the first floor.

"Wait!" Winnie said holding him back.

Dennis was confused, but soon the realization hit him when she crouched, slowly creeping towards an untouched witch's broom.

"I'm thinking we should ride in style!" Winnie whispered winking.

"You're insane." Dennis said chuckling.

Dennis knew he could easily have hypnotized a witch into giving them a broom, but Winnie LOVED to sneak and chase, she loved the thrill, the hunt, that's why she loved him so much, Dennis was her prey.

"C'mon!" Winnie said patting the back part.

Dennis reluctantly took a seat, before a rocket like thrust, shot them forward through the revolving doors.

"AAAH!" Dennis called latching his fingers around Winnie.

After a few minutes he felt the speed adjust a bit more to his liking, but he was still a little scared.

"You can let go zing zing, but I wouldn't mind if you didn't." Winnie said giggling. "Plus if you fall you can just turn into a bat."

Dennis mentally facepalmed his stupidity and opened his eyes, he grinned at the amazing view, it reminded him of flying Blobby from camp Winnepacaca to the hotel.

"Hey, where did you learn to fly?" Dennis asked.

"My grandma wasn't always a werewolf, she was once a witch, she taught me a couple tricks, such as flight and even a magic spell or two."

"Cool! Can you teach me anything?" Dennis asked.

Winnie smirked and slowed down, keeping a side by side seat with him.

"There are PLENTY of things I could teach you, zing." She whispered kissing his cheek.

"I think even if we wanted to, a broom mid flight is NOT a place to do it." Dennis said covering his mouth in laughter at the thought.

"True, but I hear there is a secluded spot on the beach." Winnie suggested.

"Uh, are you talking about," Dennis began.

"Yep," Winnie said winking. "THAT kind of beach."

Dennis blushed furiously red.

"How secluded would it be?" Dennis questioned, slightly sweating at the thought of seeing others at this place.

"Only you, me, and the water." Winnie said turning back towards the end of the broom to bring back speed.

"No monsters? Or humans?" Dennis asked again.

"Don't worry Zing, no one will see you," Winnie assured.

"Is it wrong that it's not just about who sees me?" Dennis asked a little sheepishly.

Winnie giggled.

"No one's gonna see me, and even if they did, it won't change who I'm for." Winnie said with a beaming smile.

"It's more than that, you deserve your privacy, your right, dang, I probably wouldn't have kissed you until now unless you asked." Dennis said chuckling at the thought.

"Oh, I ALWAYS want your kisses," Winnie said. "I hope we'll share many here."

Dennis nodded as she pointed down, slowly losing altitude, after a few minutes they could feel the grass brushing along their feet, before the broom halted.

Getting up, Dennis looked towards some overhanging branches, between which he could see the rumbling waters of the enticing beach, like an oasis in the desert.

"Okay, swimsuits first," Winnie said passing him his trunks. "but if the coast is clear . . ."

Dennis nodded, still a red tinge to his cheeks at the thought.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry guys! Meant to post this Thursday, hope you had a Thankful Thanksgiving! On with the chapter!

Winnie it seems had her bathing suit underneath, she simply pulled off her clothes to reveal a shimmering, purple and black 2 piece, Dennis could tell she hated the top piece though, she never wore bras if she could help it.

"You gonna change?" Winnie asked noticing his stare.

"Do you see a changing booth?" Dennis excused.

"Nope! Remember? This is a special beach!" She said winking.

Dennis looked around before sighing as he bent down to pull off his shorts.

"Mmm, lookin good zing zing." Winnie teased as she leaned on the broom with her usual sultry look.

Dennis grinned before grabbing a handful of sand to throw at her.

"Look who's talking," Dennis said as she dodged the sand.

Winnie walked towards him and gave his butt a swat.

"Hey!" He said blushing. "I hate when you do that!"

"Liar." Winnie said sticking out her tongue.

Dennis pulled on his trunks.

"Just for that I'm not undressing, alone or not." Dennis said lightly poking her shoulder to show off.

"Liar." She said again grabbing his trunks.

"You calling my bluff?" Dennis said with a smile. "You'll regret it."

"Liar," she whispered one last time. "3 lies, you're out, now give me a kiss."

Dennis did as told pressing up against her.

"Mmm!" Winnie said raising a leg for him to hold.

"To the water?" Dennis asked.

Winnie nodded.

"Race ya!" She said suddenly bolting to the water.

Dennis chuckled, he decided it'd be best to grab the broom in case someone tried stealing it.

"Come on slow poke! The water is AMAZING!" Winnie called.

"Sunscreen!" He reminded her pulling out a bottle.

After getting himself covered, he dove in.

"Ah! You're right, not too cold, not too warm," Dennis said.

He turned around.

"Winnie? Where didja go?" Dennis asked seeing nothing.

He suddenly felt a tug, before she pulled herself from below, apparently having discarded her bathing suit.

"Seems we're alone." Winnie whispered holding up his trunks, which she had removed.

"Hey!" Dennis said making a reach for them. "You little thief!"

Winnie held them out of reach with one hand.

"Ah, ah, ah!" She teased grabbing him somewhere else with her other hand.

Dennis blushed.

"Winnie," He said in a warning tone. "being naked at a beach is one thing, but . . ."

Winnie looked around, you couldn't see anyone for miles.

"Your move buddy." She taunted giving him a slow move.

Dennis gulped.

"Is this why you chose the beach?" Dennis accused.

"Maybe." Winnie said nonchalantly.

Dennis gave her the look that she couldn't lie to.

"This is the only celebration I wanted." Winnie said.

"We'll have that celebration later." Dennis said kissing her softly on the forehead. "Trunks?"

Winnie sighed and handed them over.

"But I will NOT mine back on, it is terrible, especially for were creatures like me." Winnie said crossing her arms.

"Suit yourself, or I guess in this case, DON'T suit yourself." Dennis joked.

Winnie smiled before kissing his cheek.

"I'm gonna try swimming, meet me by the broom later and we'll have lunch." She said wading through the water.

Dennis nodded before taking dive deep into the water.


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys! I am SO sorry, work at the Vet Tech Institute increased heavily for terms 3 and 4 of 8, I'll try and work on this when I can, I meant to finish this over christmas, I'm sorry it wasn't sooner.

Dennis gave long laps, before resting on his back.

"You can't get rest like this can ya sweetie?" Winnie said peaking her head over him.

"Nope! Nothing better then a good swim . . . Except maybe a kiss." Dennis said opening his eyes to see Winnie was no longer looking over him.

"Uh Dennis?" Winnie said. "Is that? . . ."

Dennis turned towards Winnie expecting her to be covering herself, but instead she was looking towards the water, where apparently a fin was protruding from the blue.

"Oh, don't worry, I got this." Dennis said diving under.

Remembering what Papa Drac did back on the cruise, he gave the shark a deep stare, putting it into a trance.

"WOO!" Dennis said flopping above the surface on the shark's back. "Bigger teeth than even you huh Winnie? Winnie?"

He saw she had swam back to shore, turned around with arms crossed.

"Nope!" Was all she called. "NOPE! NOPE! I don't care, I do not like sharks! I do not like ANYTHING that has bigger teeth than me." She said shaking her head out of slight fear of turning around.

"Chicken!" Dennis teased. "I'm gonna ride this guy around for a bit! Be back in 15 babe!" He called.

And so he did, pretending to be a cowboy, he grabbed the fin with one hand, and gave a mighty 'Yeehaw' before bounding off, not knowing, that as Winnie opened a basket to prepare lunch, someone, was lurking, someone was spying.

"Okay! . . . Okay, where are you now?" Dennis said with a raised eyebrow, expecting her to jump him, but using his eyesight he could see between the trees, that there was a scuffle.

"WINNIE!" Dennis called zooming in between the trees to help. "WHAT THE HELL IS?- Going on?"

Dennis indeed found Winnie . . . Standing on top of a naked man.

"I smelt him, but expected the little prick to mind his business though!" Winnie said pulling his leg back, causing a squeal. "Then he tried to rape me!"

"Hey! C'mon! Cut me some slack!" The perverse man whined. "You can't expect a man to ignore a chance with a bitch!"

It was instinct for Dennis, he didn't hold back, he pulled his foot forward sharply, kicking the asshole right in the face.

"The only bitch I see here," Dennis hissed grabbing him by the hair. "is this little SON OF A BITCH! Apologize."

Winnie blushed a bit, still standing on the man.

"C'mon, Dennis, lets just . . . Go." Winnie said letting the man's leg fall to the ground.

"No," Dennis said firmly. "this shrimp dick MOTHERF-"

"Dennis!" Winnie whined stepping off his back.

Dennis looked up and saw her eyes, and then the sand soaked eyes of the man in front of him, five bruises on his face, one from each of his toes.

"He won't bother us again," Winnie said grabbing the broom. "honestly, before you got here, I was ready to use this on him."

"I wouldn't stop ya!" The sick man chuckled shaking his ass.

Dennis still held the man's head by his greasy curls.

"Babe, you got my phone?" Dennis asked.

Winnie got the idea, and passed it to him.

"Say cheese, tweaker," Dennis said taking a pic. "next time I see you, it'll be behind bars."

"You think they'll care?!" He called as they got on the broom. "You think monsters will ever be fully accepted?! The day will come when you all fall under the feet of people like myself!"

"C'mon." Winnie said putting a hand on Dennis for reassurance before they kicked off.

Hey y'all! I put in not only this, but a new one chapter Valentine's special, so check that out when you get the chance! Okay?


	23. Chapter 23

Dennis sighed, realizing his temper, even if the guy deserved it, he couldn't stop thinking on his choices, but it wasn't just that, it was Winnie, HIS Winnie, he was hers, and she was his, not engaged, but in the promise, to be for one another, it was time he realized, it would be tonight.

"Dennis?" Winnie said snapping him out of his trance.

Dennis looked up and saw they were in front of the local police station. Dennis pulled himself of the broom marching to the front door with phone in hand.

"Officer." He said said to the cop who appeared to be focusing on a couple files.

"Yes, how can I help you?" He said in a bored almost uninterested tone.

Dennis could tell from the crumbs in his stubble, and glazed eyes, that he was barely focusing on the papers, along with himself, something about it made Dennis tweaked.

"We're here to report an attempted rape on my girlfriend." Dennis said firmly.

The man lifted an eye, it focused on Dennis before Winnie, Dennis could almost sense judgement on their appearance.

"Do you have a description of the criminal?" He asked in a now slightly skeptic tone.

Dennis handed him the phone.

"Mhm," He said before pushing his chair to a filing cabinet. "If you see this man again, call this number, and send this picture to this number here, we'll look into this disturbance when we can."

He handed Dennis and Winnie a couple notes with numbers on them.

"Is . . . Is that all you can do?" Dennis asked feeling ignored.

"Listen kid, we've got worked packed up with officials as is, with the Olympics being set up." He responded.

"Yes, and I was selected." Winnie spoke up handing him the letter.

The policeman sighed.

"Look, just send that picture to that number, it'll be on the board in no time." He said turning back to his papers.

Dennis eyed him before taking the papers and leaving, not before hearing a light scoff.

"Monster olympics, absurd." They heard him under his breath.

Dennis' feet planted into the ground. Winnie tried to keep him moving, but the anger had him rooted. Dennis turned around marching back to the desk.

"Tell me, do you have anyone special in your life?" Dennis asked with a dead eyed stare.

He looked back, and could see the anger in his eyes, the officer put down his papers, taking off his glasses in an attempt to show his seriousness.

"Yes." He said firmly.

"Would you die protecting her?" Dennis asked.

He looked towards Winnie and then down in a bit of remorse.

"Yeah, I would," He answered. "I'm sorry."

"I wouldn't just die protecting her," Dennis whispered. "I'd die protecting the innocent, monster or not, this man tried to rape an innocent, it's your job to take care of it, and if you don't, I will."

The cop suddenly gave a thoughtful look towards Dennis as he turned to leave.

"It could be your job," The cop said. "if you wanted it to be."

Dennis turned back and saw on the notice board next to the cop window, was a little note. All it said was 'Join the force! Today!'.

He pulled it off the wall and looked towards the cop who had a small smile.

"Let me be your reference, it's not much of an apology, but it's hopefully something." He said handing him a 3rd number.

Dennis looked back at Winnie who had an unsure look on her face.

"I'll think about it." Dennis said before turning to leave.

Okay guys! Hope you liked it! Dennis becoming a cop! What do you think? Like it? Love it?! Hate it with the force of a 1000 suns!? Let me know in the comments/reviews!


	24. Chapter 24

Dennis caught himself staring at the paper almost as much as he did at Winnie. He still needed to go through training, he needed to work on his future with Winnie as well, it seemed like a lot was needed, and the first thing needed was to discuss it with Winnie.

"Thoughts?" Dennis asked her.

"Vampire or human, you can die," Winnie said simply. "I don't want a phone call about you with a hole where your heart should be."

"And I don't want to hear some junky of a man calling you a- well, y'know." Dennis said hating that term.

"If I was a were dog I think it would be technically appropriate," Winnie said jokingly. "sticks and stones."

"Yeah well, I care, you aren't were dog, you most certainly aren't a . . . bitch, what and who you are, is my best friend, and I want this world better for you, for me, my family, and any family I might have in the future." He said boldly as they began to touchdown.

Winnie sighed.

"Your choice." She said almost placidly, but Dennis could sense resentment of his choice.

As they landed through the window Winnie and Dennis began unpacking, but Dennis found himself distracted when he turned around to see Winnie bent over, sorting through her clothes.

"If someone was to spank me," Winnie stated as Dennis slowly crept towards her. "that someone might find himself in a sticky situation."

"Maybe that's what I want." Dennis said giving a little swat.

Redfaced, Winnie stood up and looked at him with crossed arms, and he crossed his arms back.

"That's it." Winnie said simply as she pulled her clothes off.

"Indeed it is." Dennis said pulling his shirt over his head.

Winnie grabbed him and pulled him close.

"Mark me." She ordered.

Dennis gave a sly grin.

"Another hickey?" Dennis suggested, even though he knew what she finally deserved.

"No," Winnie said with an unwavering tone as she groped him through the cloth. "If you die a cop tomorrow, than lay with me tonight, you are going to get on that bed, and fuck me."

Dennis did not change his grin, he was ready.

"Well then?" Dennis said gesturing to the bed.

"Well I can't have you enter dry!" Winnie said tugging his pants down.

"If my love insists-JEEZ!" He said as she grab his hips and yanked him forward.

"I won't wait one more second." She said giving a long licking up his cock.

"Might I get a taste of you?" Dennis asked.

"Nope!" She said with a smile. "I'm just tasting so I can get you ready."

"Liar," Dennis accused with a smile. "you're more than soaked enough for me to enter dry."

"Well then, lets find out." Winnie said with a wink as she hopped onto bed.

"Mmm!" He said pressing his lips onto hers as he pressed against her, rubbing his cock slowly along her quivering pussy lips.

"Please," Winnie whispered as he teased more and more. "put it in."

"Only if you'll marry me." Dennis whispered back.

"Of course I'll marry you you idiot!" Winnie hissed pulling him into more kisses.

Dennis found this pull brought his cock straight through her entrance.

"Ah! Zing-zing," She gasped. "it, went in."

"Very observant." Dennis joked.

"Oh shut up and fuck me! Buck your hips and fuck me!" Winnie cried.

Dennis did as told, spreading her legs he brought his hips bucking forward, feeling his cock slide against her walls was bringing a new sensation for the both of them, he had to have more, and so did she.

"Ah! AH! Dennis!" She called out as she wrapped her legs around his back.

Dennis wrapped his arms around her and began giving faster, more heated thrusts, but he wasn't there yet, and she didn't want him there yet.

"Pull out!" Winnie said surprising him.

Dennis did as told.

"I may not be a dog, but I want you to breed me like one." Winnie said getting on all fours,

Dennis nodded, towering over her, he went back to bucking his hips, slamming them against her ass, his balls slapping forward on her clit.

"I can sense your hunger Mistress." Dennis whispered into her ear as she moaned.

"Hunger? Master I'm starving, sate it, please." She begged in a high hiss of need.

Dennis began going faster, he couldn't stop, he could feel himself getting close.

"Winnie! I-" He said, but he couldn't stop himself.

"You came?" She said with a smile. "Good."

"And you?" Dennis asked as he felt himself begin to collapse.

"Twice." She said giggling as she set herself upon him rubbing his chest slowly.

"Mmm," He said softly kissing her head. "I love you."

"I love you too." Winnie said nuzzling him lightly


End file.
